Not Jealous Whatsoever!
by super yoshi
Summary: 'You're so naive Malfoy.' he whispered, leaning in closer, our breaths mingling.  'Am not . . . and anyway, why do you care so much' I said breathlessly, though I would deny it afterwards.  I didn't get a reply.   Please read. It's Drarry! Dominant Harry


Okay, this is just a one-shot that's been playing on my mind. . . okay it's not the only one-shot but this one I want to write, even though it's going to be awful and nobody's going to like it at least I can have it out there. Makes sense, right? Well it does to me, just proves I don't make sense.

Okay, set in '8th year', Crabbe didn't die, cause what's a Goyle without a Crabbe? Harry and Draco have been having a secret relationship, which started out in 6th year but stopped in 7th for obvious reasons and has now restarted with a new flame of jealously which confuses Draco immensely. Ron in this fic, is a bit of an arse. Don't get me wrong I love Rupert Grint but Ron Weasly? Not so much. The only thing I ever liked him doing was that quote 'Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?' And then he left Harry in 4th year and in the Deathly Hallows and is the sole reason that Drarry didn't happen in the books! Anyway, Ron finds their relationship disgusting, not because he is against homosexuals but because it's Harry and Draco and he tries to break them up by telling Draco lies. Hermione is a much better friend to Harry than Ron ever was.

'I know, Malfoy!' he shouts at me, desperate to get it out before I leave.

I freeze, hand on the handle of the door, shoulders squared, eyes narrowed, suspicion pulsing along my veins like a disease. I know I should just leave, I know I should just walk out and not show any interest but I'm too Gryffindor for my own good. Harry was rubbing off on me I guess. I turn back around to face him, calmly. My face was a perfect mask of complete boredom. I had learned well, he however was a different story.

His face was as red as his hair, his nostrils flared in anger and his eyes glaring daggers at me. His thoughts were so obvious on his face; it's what made it more fun to taunt him. His hands were curled into fists by his sides ready for a fight though, so I tightened my grip on my wand inside my pocket in case he decided to do anything stupid.

'I know Malfoy to, charming bloke, wouldn't you say, Weasly?'

I taunted watching in satisfaction as his face turned a nasty purple colour. It looked like he might burst, my imaginative brain created a small sketch inside my mind of his head exploding comically, like one of those muggle cartoons. I laughed. This seemed to enrage him further.

'You and Harry!' he sneered (it really didn't suit him),' I know, Malfoy and I'm going to put you out of your misery.'

My stomach had dropped when he said Harry's name. He knew about us? But, how? Had he seen us? Had Harry told him?

I tried not to react and I gathered that I'd failed as he stood up to his fullest height and smirked down at me, looking extremely to triumphant to be comfortable.

'Why so pale, Malfoy?' he sneered, 'You're not even trying to deny it!'

Merlin, I'd never hated anyone so much in my life. My heart was thudding against my chest and the hand on the door handle had tightened immensely. I could feel my pulse race past my fingers and could feel it ringing in my ears.

'What are you going to do, Weasly? Going to tell everyone? Going to humiliate your best friend in front of everyone just to get back at me? What a pathetic friend you are!' I growled.

I know I'd let the anger show but right now I couldn't be bothered, instead of deflating with defeat like I expected after my statement , he let out a bark of taunting laughter that lingered in the air of the small classroom he had shoved me into on my way back to the common room.

'No Malfoy, I'm here to _help _you believe it or not.'

'I don't believe it!' I spat instantly, still frozen to the spot. His mocking smirk, suddenly, becoming more irritating by the second.

He cocked his head to the side and gave me a horrible pitiful look. I felt my teeth gnash together in frustration.

'He's using you.'

It was said slowly and quietly as though said to child, even so, it still took a minute for my brain to process the words and when it did something snapped that shouldn't have snapped because I had promised Harry not to care for him, had promised that it was only a release.

Yet three words from Ronald Weasly's mouth had me stunned, not because of what he said but because of the pain it caused me. A knife sliced through my heart at the thought of it, Harry and I had become so close, I thought maybe he . . .

He's lying!

'You've got it wrong Weasly; I'm the one using him.' I lied harshly, wishing more than anything I had left when I had, had the chance to. He just kept grinning, he looked quite mad.

'He tells me every night Malfoy, how you beg for it, how much you love having it shoved up your arse! How, no matter what he does to you, you always come crawling back for more. 'He's pathetic' he says and I couldn't agree more. He says he's going to leave you, now that Ginny's back. I felt quite sorry for you so I thought I'd come and tell you.' he said in a matter-of-factly tone, glancing up to see my reaction.

'What a filthy mouth. Do you kiss your Mother with that mouth?' I said forced out quietly.

I could tell he was shocked, his eyes widened and he looked more fully into my eyes. I expect he expected shouting. I was sorry to disappoint.

I would've have but the knife in my heart had twisted violently, bleeding me dry, making me cold, cold as ice. I was empty, nothingness had taken over anger. How had his words touched me so? When I, who could stand up to Lord Voldemort and refuse the Dark Mark, had been reduced to an emotionless corpse at mere words, from none other than Ronald Weasly?

I turned back to the door, opened it and stepped out. I turned back, raising an eyebrow and cocking my head slightly mocking him.

'Are you quite finished?'

Merlin, was that my voice? It sounded so detached and cold. So cold it almost made me shiver. And for the first time since pushing me into this room, Weasly looked un-sure of what to do; he was gaping at me like an absurd redheaded goldfish with serious dress issues.

In fact, as I watched, his eyes sparked with something, it was only for a second but I had seen it.

Fear.

I smiled coldly at him and headed off down the corridor not waiting for an answer. I walked though the Slytherin common room and glided up the stairs, saying the password dully to the blank wall and ignoring my classmate's greetings.

I dropped into my bed, yanking the curtains closed, putting up a locking and silencing charm and curling up in a ball, clutching my chest trying to numb some of the pain. I waited in the chill silence as the other boys came up and got into bed. I waited until they stopped trying to ask me what was wrong and discussing me as though I wasn't there. I waited emptily when I shouldn't have.

It was only when I heard the slow, rhythmic breathing gently stirring the air did I let them fall. Tears.

I hadn't cried like that night since the first night I was tortured by my own Father.

Love wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

I didn't sleep much that night and it showed in the morning when I looked in the mirror. Why had it affected me so? It was most likely lies and anyway why should I care? Me and Harry were only letting off steam after the war. I was the only one who he could fuck as hard as he liked or be fucked as hard as he liked and not be judged for it. That was all it was.

Even if his smile was the most beautiful in the world, even if his eyes glowed after he came, even if he liked to cuddle after sex and was gifted with the warmest arms in the universe that chased away all my nightmares and made me feel loved, that was all it was.

Right?

I had a shower and dried my hair, looking remarkably better afterwards. Only Harry knew my hair was actually very messy, only he knew that I had to use a spell to keep it perfect. Even though he had said many times that he preferred it messy I continued to use it . . .

Maybe if I didn't use it today he wouldn't leave me.

I shook my head angrily. Here I was acting like a school girl with a crush over Harry Potter. I growled at my reflection. Weasly was right, I was pathetic.

I stormed out, forgetting to do the spell, in nothing but a towel, completely obvious to the shocked looks suddenly focused on me. I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on under my towel and then let the towel drop. I missed the small gasps and the practically predatory looks staring at my exposed back in my anger.

Fuck this, Weasly wasn't going to get to me, Harry wouldn't say things like that, he was too noble for his own good-

I jerked round glaring at whoever dared interrupt my thoughts, Blaise was standing behind me and his hand fell to his side after touching my back. Everyone in the room was glaring at him, except Crabbe and Goyle who hadn't bothered getting up at all.

'What?' I snapped, in no mood for talking at the moment.

He looked affronted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving me a look through his eyelashes. I sighed, my head falling to look at the ground. It wasn't right for me to take my anger out on Blaise, it wasn't his fault.

'Sorry, just . . . not . . . feeling that well.' I said, turning around again and pulling on my shirt. I was starting to button up when I felt Blaise's arms circle my waist, his entire front pressed against my back, his hands stopping mine from doing up the buttons. With only my boxers on, I could feel, far to vividly, the hardness pressing against my arse. I jerked in surprise, trying to shove him off but he held me tight. I blushed furiously; surly he didn't know that he was hard.

'It's okay.' He whispered in my ear. His breath stank, I had to hold my breath to stop from puking from the horrid stench, I think he took it as a sign of stress though because he started to nuzzle my neck. I was still struggling when he was suddenly gone and I grabbed my school trousers quickly as though nothing had happened and pulled them.

Blaise was just giving me a hug because I said I wasn't feeling well that's all. It had to be, because he's as straight as an arrow. I must have just caught him in his morning glory. Better not mention it though, I'd hate to embarrass him and Blaise was known for his . . . shall we say, imaginative revenge plans.

I turned around to find Theo and Blaise with wands pointed to each other's throats. I rolled my eyes in frustration, why did I put up with these morons?

'Get a fucking room!' Theo growled menacingly. The rest of the room seemed to agree with him.

'Jealous, much?' Blaise replied smirking.

What the fuck where they talking about? I stared confusedly at them, before realizing things could get nasty if I didn't step in. Even so I buttoned up the rest of my shirt before taking control.

'Put them away and stop being such twats. The war is over; we don't need any more fighting.' I said, grabbing my tie and twisting it on, my voice was still quite dead from the lack of sleep.

They turned to look at me; I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes at them. Their reactions caught me off guard. They blushed and put their wands away as if burned, they mumbled sorry and began packing their bags again.

I blinked, now that was something you didn't see every day. They usually told me to fuck off and started this stupid duel which always ended in Theo winning and the entire common room in complete shambles. I shrugged and grabbed my robe, pulling it on and hitching my bag over my shoulder.

'I'll see you in the great hall!' I said, hitting Blaise over the head affectionately and nodding towards everyone else. The all nodded vigorously and waved me out.

I shook my head slightly, everyone was acting weird today.

I walked down out into the dungeons alone, it was refreshing to not have the constant chitter chatter of Pansy by my left, but I wished that Harry was here, we would have a right laugh at how the Slytherins had acted like little puppies and followed my orders without a fuss, I loved listening to his voice. I smiled stupidly to myself as I remembered how he laughed; I was in such a daze that I walked straight into the she Weasly.

I stumbled back, rubbing the sudden ache my chest where she had collided and looking into her face. How people thought her pretty was beyond me, maybe if she cut back on the plaster of makeup and let her natural beauty shine though, she wouldn't be too bad. If only her hair was darker and her eyes were more of an emerald colour . . .

I shook my head and glared at her. She blushed under my gaze and started to play with her hair.

'I'm sorry, I didn't see you.' She said, giggling and fluttering her eyelashes. She was swaying back and forth and seemed in capable of staying still. Harry was leaving me for this?

I felt my heart sink, as thought it just turned to lead and I sighed deeply; I didn't even have the energy to fight with her today. My shoulders sagged and my eyes drop to the ground.

'Just watch were your going next time.' I said wearily before trying to get past her, but she side-stepped in front of me.

'Do I know you?' she beamed at me, again blinking far too much to be healthy. Her happiness positively shown from her, it was far too early in the morning for such happiness!

I had never actually been introduced to her formally but I'm sure she'd know me from Weasly. I rolled my eyes and pushed past her suddenly much to close chest.

'Don't play games with me Weasly, I'm hungry.' I drawled finally getting past her. She seemed to go ridged and stared at me as though she had never seen me before. I waited for her to speak and when she didn't I rolled my eyes and walked away. Stupid blood-traitor, doesn't even know how to speak, has she a mental condition?

It was then that I caught sight of myself in a particularly clear window and I did a double take because the face staring back at me was not what it was supposed to look like. I looked like I'd just been shagged in the nearest classroom, except my clothes were completely perfect. I had forgotten to put up my glamour! No wonder she didn't know me! I quickly did the charm and watched as my reflection changed into one that looked much more like me.

It was a close call, just after the spell had finished a group of Hufflepuffs walked past giving me sneers which I gladly returned. What the fuck did I do now?

Slightly angry at the injustice, I followed them into the Great Hall and sat down at the almost empty (except for a couple of over excited first year) Slytherin table. I looked up at the Gryffindor table and Granger bushy hair caught my attention. She was always down here before the rest of the Golden Trio. She met my eyes and I nodded politely, she nodded back and returned to her book. Harry had asked me to be nicer to her and honestly I actually wanted to be nicer to her she was an amazing witch and I had changed. Watching her get tortured did that to you.

The Hall slowly filled (my stomach flipping as Harry walked in) and chatter filled the empty space, creating a comfortable atmosphere. It was wonderful. Hogwarts was wonderful.

But the best part was when I had Harry's eyes glued to my mouth as I practically raped my spoon with my breakfast on it, just for him. Even from all the way over here I could see his eyes dilate in lust and the long swipe of his tongue over his lips as I moved onto the sausage. Tingling warmth spread over my chest and into my limbs and my bones turned to air, a permanent smile adorned my face. Mentally of course, and I was surprised to find I was still sitting in my seat when breakfast was over and hadn't floated away by how light I felt.

Today was Friday, the worst day of the week for me as I only had one class with the Gryffindor's, at the end of the day; Potions.

Unfortunately, Harry was too scared for any _mischief_ while Snape was there. He said he wouldn't because Snape was just a definite turn off and while I agreed with him I still teased him mercilessly just so I could see him pout.

The day dragged, my concentration slipping in almost all of the classes to the memory of Harry's mouth and the things he could do with it. He looked completely gorgeous with his lips wrapped around my coc-

'Mr. Malfoy!'

I jumped in my seat and found Professor Flitwick's angry face about an inch away from mine. He could just about lean over the table to glare at me. It was actually quite frightening. The fact that the other Slytherins where trying to contain laughter didn't help my blush or concentration.

'I think a detention is in order.' He said, turning away.

. . .

Wait, what? No! I was meeting Harry tonight! Well at least I hoped I was, I hadn't been with him in almost 4 days and what Weasly had said was still itching at the back of my mind. I was only day-dreaming for a minute! Hardly worth a detention!

'But sir-'I began desperately, but was cut across.

'No buts Mr. Malfoy, you will serve your detention with me after your last class and I would like an apology for your offensive day-dreaming. Is my class too _boring _for you?' He said.

I could hear the ringing laughter being held back even though it was completely silent in the room. Blaise was giggling and shaking so hard the chair looked like it was going to break. I hope it did and serve him right for laughing at me, then he could fall on his fat ass and everyone would laugh at him instead and see how he liked it!

'No sir. Sorry sir.' I muttered eyes fixed on the scratch in the table.

He nodded and went back to talking about God knows what. I rested my chin on my arms, pretending to pay attention while getting increasingly annoyed about the 'choking-with-laughter' Blaise.

'Shut up!' I whispered out of the side of my mouth. He just looked at me, amusement dancing in his eyes. Then he did a completely exaggerated impression of me apologising, which I pretended to be offended at but the effect was ruined by the grin that spread across my face. What? It was quite funny.

But ten minutes later the hilarity of the situation had worn off and the impressions were doing my head in as we walked towards Potions.

'Fuck off Nott! We all know what happened by now, no need to repeat it.' I growled at him.

'It's just fun to watch you get all hot and bothered.' He said with a leer. I shuddered in disgust, what a choice of wording; I'll have to tell him later that he should think before he speaks. The words 'hot and bothered' could mean many different things and I'm sure Theo didn't mean what my dirty mind had conjured up. We turned the corner and Harry came into view.

I had become very jittery and shy all of a sudden, he looked gorgeous.

I swallowed and looked away just as he turned to look at me, what if Weasly was telling the truth? What is Harry didn't want me? . . .

Then so what! It's his loss! It's just sex anyway. That's all!

Right?

We were all waiting, chatting in a soft murmur. Blaise was talking to me but I wasn't really listening. Harry's eyes were staring at me and all my concentration was put into not looking at him or Weasly.

We were waiting for Professor Snape to arrive as he now kept his Lab locked as to stop people stealing from his stores. I looked up and grinned at Granger who in turn gave me a confused smile.

I could feel Harry's eyes still on me, they burned through the air, just begging me to look over but I wouldn't give in. I didn't want to look into his eyes, right? I turned my head more fully towards Blaise and attempted to listen to what he was saying but all I heard was a small growl coming from Harry's direction.

There was brisk footsteps approaching and I stood up from my slouch against the wall, Blaise moved back to look round too and it was only then I realised how close he had been leaning towards me. Shit, he must have been telling me something important he didn't want anyone else to hear and I hadn't heard a word of it.

The footsteps got louder but instead of Professor Snape coming around the corner, Professor McGonagall stepped round. It was a much more welcome sight, at least she knew how to wash her hair. She took a moment to take in the students before speaking.

'Professor Snape is unwell today. You will be given a free, you do not have to stay in the potions lab but can do what you will as long as you don't disrupt the other students,' She stated calmly,' I suggest you use this time to do any homework you left late.' She said with a very pointed glare at Weasly. I couldn't help but smirk at his embarrassment.

'Any questions?'

Sighs and 'yes's of relief and happiness echoed in the corridor but no questions arose. She nodded and then left, with us following her back up to the main castle. I was about to turn towards the Library finish do the homework Professor Flitwick left us when a strong chest blocked my way. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

_Harry's_ strong chest.

I looked up hesitantly and I finally got to see his eyes, even cold with anger they looked gorgeous . . . Wait, what? Why was he angry?

He roughly pushed something into my hands and then pulled the front of my robes towards him, our lips inches apart. Was he going to _kiss me_, in front of _everyone_? I had the feeling he was going to say something first but Blaise had ripped me from his grip and stepped in between us. I stumbled slightly but managed not to fall.

'What's your problem Potter? Leave Draco alone!' he snarled.

Anger curled in the pit of my stomach, did he think I needed protecting? I shoved him out of the way, almost tossing _him_ to the ground instead.

'I don't need you defending me Blaise, especially from Potter!' I said, glaring at him before turning back to stare at Harry's eyes again but . . . but . . . now . . . they were focused on . . . on . . . Ginny Weasly. I turned around and saw her laughing with the other Gryffindor's and looking at me. I felt a monster lift itself my chest and demand for her immediate punishment for catching Harry's attention and I whole heartily agreed with it but if I attacked her without reason, I'd look like a right jealous twat. Not that I was jealous! Or anything!

My fury renewed I glared at Blaise before pushing Potter aside and heading swiftly towards the library.

Nobody followed me, at least I thought no one did until a hand wrapped itself around my mouth and an arm yanked my waist into an abandoned classroom. I struggled against the strong hands but they wouldn't budge.

I heard the door close and lock and then I was released.

'What the fuck?' I shouted angrily, whirling around.

And there he was.

Harry Potter was glowering at me, his eyes bright with emotion. His robe wasn't on and I could see the muscles of his stomach rippling with anger. One hand was curled around his wand at his side while the other was holding up his red and gold Gryffindor tie. He was breathing fast as though he had run after me. That thought alone sent thrills shooting up my spine. His cheeks were flushed and his charcoal black hair was as messy as ever. He left me breathless. He looked like an angel; an angel with the devil's smirk covering his face.

I hadn't seen him up this close since Monday. Even in that short expanse of time he seemed to have become more gorgeous than before.

He flicked his wand and the Gryffindor tie shot forward, I threw my hands up to protect my face and felt the smooth material wrap around my wrists and fling me back against the wall, pulling my hands high above my head.

I struggled for a second before realising I was entirely at his mercy, I looked up back at those burning emerald eyes when a small moan echoed from his throat. I felt my hair fall into my eyes and knew he had taken off 'the stupid glamour' as he calls it.

He shook his head as though to clear his thoughts.

'You and Blaise seem pretty close, Malfoy!' he said. Getting straight to the point as always, I didn't miss the use of my second name, he was pissed.

But why did he want to talk about Blaise?

'What?' I said, confused.

'Oh don't pretend!,' he growled (sexily),' he was watching you fucking rape your spoon at breakfast and outside the potions hall he was so close to you I couldn't tell who's nose was which, and then you decided to go even closer! Are you trying to drive me insane?'

He had taken a few steps towards me. His whole frame wracking with anger and . . . jealously?

'Don't be stupid, Blaise is straight-'

'No he's not, he was looking at you like you were something to eat and you know it Malfoy!'

'Potter,' I said, getting angry. Here I was tied up by another wizard who had his wand in his hand and who was furious at me because he thought me and Blaise were together. Me and Blaise! The straight as an arrow Blaise Zabini who was famous for being Hogwarts only man-slut. To girls! What the hell was going though his brain?

'You're delusional! There is nothing going on between me and Blaise. I don't and never will look at him that way and he has never looked at me like that either. He's straight.' I said.

'Stop fucking defending him! I know what I saw!' he growled, coming even closer.

I glared at him. Defending Blaise?

'I was actually planning on killing him today. He thinks I'm bloody pathetic if he thinks I can't even defend myself against _you!_' I was so angry, he was so frustrating and . . . was laughing.

Laughing.

He seemed to calm instantly and his face and body were suddenly inches from mine. I took in a sharp breath as his scent filled my nose. He was wearing that aftershave he always wears, the one I love, the one that smells of burning cinnamon and something slightly tangy. I could feel my mouth water.

'You're so naive Malfoy.' he whispered, leaning in closer, our breaths mingling.

My eyes flicked down to his lips before looking back into forests of green. I was already lost.

'Am not . . . and anyway, why do you care so much?' I said breathlessly, though I would deny it afterwards.

I didn't get a reply.

Lips crashed onto mine; forcing them open in a gasp and hot breath filled my mouth. My heart jumped into my throat, beating so loud I thought it was trying to hammer itself out of my chest. I tilted my head and closed my eyes in pleasure, responding immediately as a wet tongue explored my mouth, licking behind my teeth and across my cheeks before teasing mine out to play. Suddenly the tie holding my hands in place was the most annoying thing in the world. All I wanted to do was run my hands through his hair and pull him _fucking closer._ He was too far away! I pulled against them furiously as the kiss became rougher and more passionate.

We battled furiously for a moment before pulling apart, me leaning forward as he pulled back panting heavily. His forehead rested against mine in a very intimate moment which I clung to for a second before opening my eyes.

He was already looking back at me; he was smiling now, his eyes crinkling at the side adorably.

I didn't smile back.

'Your one to talk! I heard you're going to get back with the Weaslette now that she's back. Why are you even here? And the way you were looking at her out in the corridor today. . .' I realized how ridiculous I sounded as I finally voiced the words that had been dwelling on my mind the past 2 days. I blushed furiously.

I saw his eyes go impossible wider in shock before he threw his head back and laughed, revealing his long smooth neck which I couldn't help but lean forward and touch my lips too. He sighed happily as they touched him, but that's all I could manage in my current situation.

He pulled back; cupping my face and leaning close again, forcing me to meet his eyes. My blush deepened at the amusement there and I opened my mouth to defend myself but he put his finger to my lips in a shushing movement.

'Draco, she was doing an impression of how Zabini had pushed you out of my way. She was being ridiculously childish about it and honestly I thought you looked cute, all flustered and confused.'

'I am not cute! I'm handsome and-'

'Adorable.' He filled in, grinning fondly at me. Fondly. I felt my heart sing. His smile widened almost blinding me.

'And jealous.' He stated, smirking.

I choked on my next words.

'I-I-I was NOT! I- I'm just very – um – observant – I –'

He kissed me again, this time short and sweet and thankfully stopping my embarrassing mumbling. He pulled away and met my eyes again and then leaned back in. He pushed his entire body against mine, the sudden heat causing me to arch towards him and tug _again_ at the infernal tie!

But, this time I pulled back.

'Let me free.' I panted against an insistent mouth which was peppering my jaw with butterfly kisses.

'I don't think so Draco.' He murmured against my neck,' You look completely delicious all tied up and waiting for me, (kiss), so utterly fuckable (kiss) so gorgeous (kiss) and all for me!' he said, his hands running down my sides and cupping my arse which caused me to jerk forward.

Our hips came together and we both let own a guttural groan. He began to grind slowly against my rising hardness, it made it incredibly hard to concentrate as sparks of pleasure racked up my stomach. He started to kiss my collar, his hot tongue leaving cold trails along the skin there. I shivered, leaning my head to the side so he could get better access. He bit down. Hard.

I gasped and tried to pull away.

'No don't- they'll see-' I said.

He shut me up, his mouth slamming over mine again in a heated battle for dominance and as we broke apart, panting, for the first time in my life, I think I lost. His hands moved from my arse to my thighs and tried to lift them. I resisted.

'We are not doing this against a wall!' I growled at him, trying to gain some control over the situation.

'Yes we are,' his voice was sinfully rough and I met his eyes shocked. He usually wasn't so demanding. His eyes were almost black with lust and he licked his lips slowly as I studied his face, testing his resolve. I looked away and tried to turn around as best I could while tied to the wall. He grabbed my arm and spun me back round.

'What are you doing?' he said questionably.

'I – I – you – I mean we –'

Malfoy's never stuttered, never got confused. Today I did both.

We never had done it facing each other before, that was what lovers did and what I longed for most of all but was scared to get in case I couldn't let go.

He looked at me tenderly and I could have sworn I saw guilt in his eyes. He again attempted to lift my legs, I tangled my hands more into the tie and jumped up, my legs wrapping around his waist, helping him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and leaned his head on my chest, before slamming his hips to mine and rotating. I flung my head back against the wall, moaning. Pleasure overwhelming my lower body as I pushed back as hard as I could. I gasped for breath, as he undid the buttons on my shirt before settling his head now on my naked skin.

'I can hear your heart-beat.' He whispered, and I wondered if I was meant to hear it.

'What?' I panted.

He froze for a second before tension returned to his body again.

Suddenly my trousers and pants were gone. I gasped at the cold air touched my heated body, before scowling up at Harry. He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Now this was familiar territory, not soft touches and tender looks but heated glares and rough groping. I almost missed the softness of before.

He pushed completely against me, his suddenly naked body evoked pleasure so powerful that I shivered at the heat of it even though the wall behind me was freezing.

He reached up and fingered the tie holding me against the wall and my wrists fell, the show of powerful, wandless magic turning me on even more. My wrists were still bound tightly though but I could now throw them around his neck and pull him up for another kiss. I forced my tongue down his throat, sending electricity straight down to our groins.

He groaned and lifted my away from the wall. I let out a shout and locked my arms around his neck in shock as he moved away.

'You drop me, I'll kill you Potter.'

He laughed, 'my name's Harry, Draco. I think we've reached that stage.'

He placed me on a desk that I hadn't seen before and resumed his insistent rubbing and massaging until I was a sobbing mess in his arms. God I hated him and how I reacted to him.

I felt a finger enter me and I jerked in surprise.

'Don't act like such a virgin, Malfoy.' He smirked again. I couldn't see it but I could feel it against my neck. I growled, leaning down and biting his neck hard. He shuddered violently and I tasted blood before pulling back, proud with myself.

A second finger entered me roughly, almost in punishment and began scissoring me. The burning sensation was a dull throb and I knew he was avoiding my prostate on purpose.

'Who owns this, Malfoy?' he moaned out, adding another finger suddenly. I gasped and screwed my eyes shut against the pain. Clenching my mouth closed so I didn't make anymore embarrassing noises. He wasn't going to win.

'Who, Malfoy?' he growled aggressively adding _another_ finger.

Hot tears stung my cheeks.

'You.' I choked out. Trying not to let him hear I was in pain.

'And this?' he said, pulling out his fingers completely and wrapping the same hand around my cock and pulling at a painfully slow pace. The sudden burst of pleasure was shocking after the searing pain earlier and I forgot to answer, but he reminded me with a small, but hutful nip against the same mark he had made earlier.

'You do. You fucking do!' I was getting increasingly frustrated with the questions. I was painfully hard and wanted him to fucking _fuck_ me already.

He thrust in, slamming my prostate dead on.

I _howled_! There was no other way to describe it. I had to choke back other noises as he moved, hitting that spot dead on with every thrust. I pushed my hips back, not caring what I looked like. I needed him like I needed air and this meeting made me realize it finally. I found I was crying, the tears leaving burning trails as I wished for something more than what I was getting.

He pounded into me again and again, both of us coming closer. He was making the most illegal noises and I tugged his hair harshly just to hear that groan again. The table under us was staining to hold us as we rocked back and forth violently.

'Harder.' I groaned out, in a slightly high pitched voice.

I could feel myself rising, could feel the pressure building in my lower stomach. My breathing became more erratic and I started to moan loudly. I felt my legs tighten around his waist and I closed my eyes waiting to be pushed over the edge. Feeling my orgasm, riding the highest of all pleasure because only Harry could do that to me.

A strong hand closed tightly around the top of my cock.

I jerked against the hold, almost sobbing.

'Fuck you!' I shouted at him, pulling his hair painfully (I hoped) 'Fucking let me come!'

He leaned in close to my ear and I felt his other hand close over my franticly beating heart, still thrusting and hitting my prostate again and again and again . . .

I was in the verge of begging.

'And this Draco? Who owns this? Who owns your heart?' he whispered.

I gasped, I wanted to freeze but he pushed into me faster and harder, making me forget my shock. Making me only feel him, smell him, see him, taste him. It was all too much and I still _couldn't come!_

'. . .you . . . always you . . .' I whimpered with more emotion than I was willing to admit.

His hands found purchase on my hips, letting go of my now weeping cock, and he went even faster, faster than I thought possible, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he got close. He had his head thrown back, his hair wild and his cheeks flushed. His muscles clenched and relaxed as he pushed into me and I couldn't help but think how stunning he was and how lucky Ginny Weasly was. He opened his eyes and met mine, the lush green standing out shockingly against the rest of his face, catching my gaze and capturing it forever. I had never loved someone so much.

He kisses me and it's all sloppy, with too much teeth and yet it's perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way. He pulls only a breath away and hisses out the most erotic sound I'd ever heard.

And I come. I see stars and everything turns white, my muscles turn to jelly and my bones to dust as I fall bonelessly on the table we were on. He collapses on top of me, his now softening cock still deep inside me.

We both catch our breaths together, and I fear the part when he gets up and leaves and takes my heart with him. He pushes himself up with a great amount of effort if his expression is to be taken into consideration. He pulls out and stands up, pulling me with him and does a quick cleaning and freshing charm on us.

But instead of pulling away and not looking at me, instead of leaving without a word, he kisses me softly, quickly and as I open my eyes he's staring straight at my chest, where his hand rests over my heart.

It was then I remembered what I had said.

He looks up, our eyes meet and I can see the happiness in his eyes. His blinding smile fills the entire room with light and I almost feel like I'm intruding.

He moves his other hand to his chest and mimics the movement of taking his heart and then he took my hand and places the invisible object into my hand. Our eyes never break contact and I know that there are tears in my eyes.

'I love you.' He says before hugging me close.

And for some reason. I believe him.

'Shut up . . . Harry.'

He just hugs me tighter. And I smile.

Well, I am stupid. It's my first 'sex' scene so please be kind. I love reviews, they make my day so please review.

I really should be working on my other fic but I couldn't help myself. I'll give you cookies if you give me reviews. Please? (Draco puppy dog eyes) (How can you resist that?)


End file.
